1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing apparatuses, and more particularly to a fixing apparatus on a wall
2. Description of Related Art
A fixing apparatus may define a stepped hole and a cap. The stepped hole includes a big hole and a small hole. The cap is inserted into the big hole of the stepped hole, and further slides into the small hole.